


Up to the Cabin

by TheGreatKelthulhu



Category: House M.D.
Genre: Cabin Fic, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-26
Updated: 2018-04-26
Packaged: 2019-04-28 06:00:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14442894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGreatKelthulhu/pseuds/TheGreatKelthulhu
Summary: Having married her just a month ago, House follows his wife up to her cabin in her native Quebec. It's March and it's cold, but he might just have some fun anyway.





	Up to the Cabin

**Author's Note:**

> Another fic featuring my OC Sarah. Probably gonna just meander with this fic, but I'll try to make it an enjoyable meander.

“I can’t believe you dragged me up here,” House grumbled, as he slammed the car door. 

“I did not ‘drag’ you anywhere,” his wife replied, “I asked if you wanted to come up here, and you said ‘yes’.”

House pulled his luggage out of the back seat, slinging the strap of his travel bag over his shoulder.  
“Yeah, well, that was _before _I knew there was a storm coming.”__  
He pulled his suitcase behind him as he lumbered toward the smallish log cabin.  
“You could have told me about that, you know.”

__

____

Sarah sighed as she walked past him, her own luggage in tow.  
“I found out about it when you did. The forecast I checked before we left did not predict this storm.” 

“Then you should have checked out a better forecast.”

“Oh, stop it.”

* * *

After settling in, the two arguing newlyweds had went into town to stock up on storm supplies...and continued arguing through the store. 

“Greg, for the last time...I told you, I did not know about the storm,” Sarah sighed, as she dropped some Nutella and protein bars into their cart.

“Mmhm.” His tone indicated that he wasn’t believing that. 

“Greg.” Sarah folded her arms and glared at him. “I really did not know.”

“Whatever you say…” House strolled (well, limped) along and went to grab some bread.  


“You know…” Sarah drolled, “Your continued petulant attitude is _not _making me feel very amorous toward you.”__

____

House turned around, eyebrow raised, a loaf in each hand.  
“Are you implying that if I keep this up, I won’t get any sex?”

____

“I am.” 

____

House nodded, placed the loaves in the cart, then leaned over to kiss his wife’s soft (and smug) cheek.

____

“You know my weaknesses.” 

____

Sarah grinned. “I do.”

____

* * *

____

On the way home, they had decided it would be smart to buy a couple extra snow shovels, and some more firewood and an axe, just to be on the safe side. 

____

House was standing on the small deck, sipping a mug of hot chocolate as he watched his wife chop up the logs she’d bought off that guy at the farmer’s market, and feeling the beginnings of a new fetish take hold in his twisted psyche. 

____

It was kind of hot to watch her swing her brand new axe down and neatly slice up firelogs like a practiced lumberjack. Lumber _jane _, rather.__

______ _ _

In her cashmere turtleneck, Ugg boots, and quilted winter vest, she looked like a cross between a snow bunny and a rugged woodswoman. 

______ _ _

It was doing _things _to him.__

________ _ _ _ _

Then she ripped a particularly stubborn log in half with her bare hands, and he almost fell to the ground from dizziness, due to all the blood in his body suddenly rushing to a rather excited lower extremity. 

________ _ _ _ _

“Schwing,” he murmured, suddenly very grateful for the deck’s sturdy railing, on which he was now leaning.

________ _ _ _ _


End file.
